Inuyasha Productions Presents: How to kiss a guy
by Clara
Summary: Kagome writes a list of directions on how to kiss a guy! (Un)fortunately, Inuyasha is the one who she tests her experiment on.. (Inuyasha/Kagome)


A/N: Beware of OOC!   
  
If this has been done, I'm really really sorry..   
  


**Inuyasha Productions Presents:**  
How to kiss a guy

  
  
_1. The first thing you need to do is find a guy who's willing to kiss you, and who isn't a thick-headed pervert with a hole through the middle of his hand. It's preferable if you know the guy, first, though drunken mishaps are acceptable._   
  
Kagome stopped scribbling in her notebook for a moment to glance at Inuyasha, who was perched comfortably on his tree. He had his eyes closed and was dozing quietly, one leg hanging off the side of the branch. Kagome wasn't fooled, though. She knew that if she had even made one attempt to try to get to the bone eaters well, the fluffy eared hanyou would literally pounce on her.   
  
She sighed, for once showing a bit of affection towards Inuyasha. There was no way she would let the hanyou know she actually _liked_ him being all protective and whatnot... then he might actually stop, and then where would she be?   
  
Probably exactly where she was now, but with more protests on how he was following her around for the Shikon shards, and that was it.   
  
_2. Make absolutely positively sure that the guy you want to kiss, and plan on kissing, likes you too. If he doesn't, that could lead to some messy complications. Also, make sure the guy you want to kiss isn't already taken. Reincarnated miko's do not count, in this case._   
  
"Hey, Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted, startling the white haired boy from his slumber. Inuyasha let out a surprised yelp and nearly fell from the tree, but caught the branch before he could make a crash landing on the ground. He blinked down at her, tendrils of long white hair spilling from his shoulders and back to hang in a tangled mess to the ground. Kagome was reminded, for a moment, of a dog-eared bat. She grinned up at him.   
  
"Will you come down here for a minute?"   
  
Inuyasha snorted, then clambered up to his original position on the tree, claws digging into the bark for better leverage. "Why should I, wench?"   
  
_3. Use a subduing spell, if necessary._   
  
"SIT!!"   
  
WHACK.   
  
"BITCH!"   
  
It was Kagome's turn to snort down at Inuyasha, now. He was plastered face first to the ground, hands sprawled out to his sides and looking utterly ridiculous, but at the same time, strangely cute. She rolled her eyes at his annoyed cursing and calmly waited for him to stop calling her crude names.   
  
After the spell wore off, Inuyasha pulled himself into a sitting position and glared at Kagome. Hell if he would risk the tree again. Being 'sat' was worse enough, but being 'sat' when you were several feet from the ground.. well..   
  
Kagome was getting slightly nervous. She wasn't following rule number two, exactly, since she wasn't exactly sure that Inuyasha actually liked her back, even remotely. She knew he still had feelings for Kikyo, but at the same time felt as if she deserved some sort of affection, too. After all, at least she was alive..!   
  
_4. If you are not entirely sure if the one you want to kiss follows rule number two, ask._   
  
"What are you writing, baka?" Inuyasha asked, pretending to look disinterested.   
  
Kagome shrugged. "A set of directions, I suppose." She paused, looking thoughtful. "Inuyasha..?"   
  
The said character froze, not liking the way she said his name. He turned slightly towards her, fidgeting nervously. "Y-Yeah?"   
  
The miko started to go through her own bout of nervousness. What was she supposed to do, balantly ask him if he loved her? Oh, yeah, that'd go extremely well with a half-demon who couldn't deal with his emotions. Not to mention that he was still confused over his previous love who was supposed to be dead, and now roaming the streets again.   
  
But what if he did have the slightest semblance of love towards her?   
  
Kagome toyed with these thoughts for a moment, unaware of the several different expressions that were appearing on her face. Inuyasha watched in amusement as her expression went from excited, to thoughtful, to desolate, to excited again, and then finally to resigned. She looked at him, frowned, then tilted her head to the side. The dog demon backed away slowly. He didn't know why she was making herself look so innocent, but the underlying deception he received from her posture indicated that he was most likely going to be asked something that would make him uncomfortable.   
  
"Well, what?"   
  
"Do you.. uh.. well, do you lo—like me?"   
  
Inuyasha didn't need to be told the subduing spell. He fell flat on his face, on his own.   
  
_What?!_   
  
"I mean..!" Kagome started in a rush, "..if you don't like me, I completely understand. I mean, you do have Kikyo, and I know you care for her a lot, and I know I'm just a stupid reincarnation of her, but I was just wondering and hoping that you might actually share some of the feelings I have for you! But if you don't, th-then I won't bother you or anything cuz.. cuz.."   
  
_5. If he doesn't like you, proceed to babble your fool head off, in hopes that he will get confused/get distracted from the original question. Be careful not to make yourself anymore vulnerable than you already are. If you do manage to get yourself in a worse position, get out of there as quickly as you can._   
  
".. I'll still like you, no matter what, but I promise I won't pressure you to.. to.. act on any of the emotions I have for you!" Kagome finished with flourish, red enough to match Inuyasha's kimono. During the time she babbled on needlessly, digging herself farther into the hole she was already knee deep in, Inuyasha had pried himself from the ground and was sitting up. He stared at her with balant disbelief. She stared back, still bright red and still wishing the ground would open up and swallow her whole.   
  
"..." was Inuyasha's intelligent answer.   
  
"I.. I.." Kagome felt little tears well up in her eyes, and she quickly shot to her feet, wrapping her arms around her in a self-preserving hug. "I'll be going n-now.."   
  
Before she could make a step towards.. well, where ever she was going, Inuyasha reached up and grabbed her skirt. Kagome stopped in mid-scramble to get out of there, and looked down at Inuyasha with watery eyes. He was looking up at her with an unreadable expression on his face.   
  
After a few moments of looking at each other, Inuyasha realized _just_ where his hand was. He blushed, dropped the offending limb quickly, then looked to the ground.   
  
"D.. D'ya really mean that, Kagome?"   
  
"Y-yeah.."   
  
There was that uncomfortable silence again.   
  
"K-Kagome.. I.. I lo.. I like you too."   
  
_6. If it turns out you were wrong, and he DOES like you, proceed to calm your shocked emotions. DO NOT get up and start dancing around joyfully, because that might scare him away. Also, do not kiss him yet. It's to sudden, and he might get startled and run._   
  
"R-really?"   
  
"Really."   
  
Kagome slowly sat back down beside him, still blushing. That was okay, though. He was blushing too. For a few moments, they sat in silence, wordlessly staring at anything but each other. Inuyasha slowly scooted a fraction of an inch closer to Kagome, sitting close enough so that their knees were just barely touching. That small contact sent them both into another fit of blushes. They were both being silly, nervous, and down right school-girlish.   
  
"K-Kagome?" Inuyasha asked carefully, hesitantly wrapping an arm around her shoulders. It wasn't the first time they had been in this position before, but it _was_ the first time after they revealed how they really felt about each other. "Um.."   
  
_7. If he doesn't answer/continue, inquire._   
  
"Kiss me."   
  
Both jumped slightly at the command, and Kagome blushed. She didn't know where that came from, and that definitely was _not_ 'inquiring'.   
  
"Are you.. are you sure..?"   
  
Kagome sighed. Well, he didn't seem to be furiously protesting, but he wasn't exactly jumping on top of her and ravishing her mouth with his own. Kagome smacked both her hands to her cheeks.   
  
What on _earth_ was she thinking?!   
  
Inuyasha was hesitantly bringing his face closer to her, testing how far he could go before she pulled away. He had pulled his arm away from around her shoulders and now had both his hands resting at her sides, clenched into nervous fists.   
  
She didn't pull away, and neither did he.   
  
_8. If you have completed the first seven steps, feel free to kiss the guy._   
  
Their lips finally brushed against each other in a feather light touch, sending goosebumps up Kagome's arms. She reached up and placed both her hands on Inuyasha's chest, palms first, then felt a jolt of surprise. Inuyasha was trembling, from either nervousness or extreme happiness, she couldn't tell.   
  
He slowly backed her further against the tree, bringing his arms up around her waist and pulling her closer to him. She..   
  
"KAGOME!"   
  
..screamed, probably shattering Inuyasha's eardrums.   
  
Inuyasha and Kagome sprung apart guiltily, Kagome's hands flying to her mouth in shock. They both turned their surprised gazes from each other to look at the one who startled them, then blanched.   
  
The white haired hanyou launched himself from the ground. "Shippo!! I am going to SLAUGHTER YOU, you little bastard!" he howled, chasing after the young kitsune. Miroku and Sango stood to the side, watching with fascination.   
  
Kagome smiled sweetly to herself, fingertips still touching her lips. She reached over, grabbed the notebook she had dropped, then grabbed her pen.   
  
_9. Repeat when necessary._   
  
Slowly, Kagome shut the notebook, still smiling.   
  
.:end:.   
  
Ahaha! Cheesy, yes? 


End file.
